


Bloody Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Graphic Description, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Human, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Murder, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blood. That was the first thing we saw as we shone our flashlights in the dark room.The body was cut in half from the hips down. It was Cyan although covered in his own blood, we could still make out his bright cyan colored suit.Or7 Crewmates left. One impostor. Bloody murder mystery. Make it out alive if you can. Outwit the killer, trust only a selected few. Who knows, maybe you'll find something you'll wish you never stumbled upon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Bloody Hell

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic hope it's okay!  
> And yes this is all in Purple's POV!  
> enjoy!

PURPLE POV:

Blood. That was the first thing we saw as we shone our flashlights in the dark room. We all stumbled backwards. This trip was only supposed to be a quick wiring fix. 

The body was cut in half from the hips down. It was Cyan. Although covered in his own blood, we could still make out his bright cyan suit. His torso and head lying next to his legs, split in an almost perfect half. Eyes frozen in shock, and mouth open, seemingly screaming eternally. Bloody handprints were smeared on the floor, as if they were trying to escape from someone. Our helmets were off and there was a smell wafting through the enclosed space of the room. It smelled fresh of blood, metallic and sour. It was fucking everywhere. My eyes twitched at the smell, and were filling up with unshed tears. Across the room, gadgets were smashed, no sign of weapons either. The backpack was damp, covereed in the blood of an innocent man. There was nothing in it, just a few scraps of paper that were supposed to be uploaded.

We walked further into the electrical room and saw another poor crewmate, at least what was left of him.

Red's blood was spilling onto the floor, from a bloody, messy torso. A bone stuck out instead of a head, blood still slowly gushing out of the neck. There were pieces of him everywhere, their head was fucking shot into bits and pieces all over the room. The bits were sliding down the walls with a disgusting bloody streak trailing behind. The ceiling was spotty, covered in blood. There were shotgun pellets, lying on the ground. The bosses only ever gave us shotguns and knives. We have no idea as to who could have done this.The crew was scattered all around the ship, the only people with me were Pink and Brown. 

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS. WHAT THE HELL?" Screamed Brown clearly afraid. Their voice shaking. 

"SHUT UP BROWN SHUT THE FUCK UP." Pink also yelled while trembling. They both held their hands over their mouths as if they were going to hurl. I couldn't say a thing. It was fucking disgusting seeing two of our teammates dismembered and mutilated right in front of us. 

We walked out of the room and leaned on the walls outside of Electrical. Not wanting to face the carnage again. Silently panting and afraid. 

"I have to call an emergency meeting." I say as my hands shake trying to reach my Comms Pad on my hip. 

"Wait," Says Brown, "what if they suspect us, I mean did you SEE what was in there? They'll think its us, that we did this we need a plan first." 

"Let's just report the bodies first and reason with them, I mean the fucking murderer must have blood all over them, look at us we're spotless besides our shoes. That may be an issue b-but we are definitely not murderers." Pink reasons. 

"I agree with Pink, and Brown I agree with you too. Let's stick together and call an emergency meeting with the remaining crew." I say, while taking a deep breath.

The red button on the Pad flashes signifying we had something to report. 

Chat messages popped up on the screen. 

Yellow: What the hell Purple I was shooting asteroids for us.

Black: Shut up Yellow, this may be important jackass.

Lime: What's up Purp? 

Purple: Let's all meet at the Cafeteria. It's important.

Green: did someone clog the toilet again? 

White: Oh shut up Green.

I turn my Comms Pad off and turn to my friends.

"Let's go guys.. Remember, we stick together okay?" I say. 

As we run towards the cafeteria my mind flashes with the disgusting memory of the Electrical room. Something didn't seem right. There were no footprints left in the room. Just carnage. The rooms we ran through felt colder and I shivered as I kept running with my friends. It didn't take long and we saw the rest of the remaining crew also run up coming from different parts of the ship. 

"Hey Purple, Pink, Bro- What the fuck is on your shoes?" Yellow says, voice slightly waivering while looking at our shoes. 

"Please let us explain!" We say in unison, we were very clearly out of breath and shaken up.

"The three of us had to go to electrical because the ship was malfunctioning, the lights kept turning off, and so did the oxygen, and the doors were slammed shut for minutes without any reason. So the three of us decided to take a look and.." Pink rambled. 

"There was so much blood." Brown said, standing straight but picking at their spacesuit in nervousness. 

The rest of the crewmates stood in shock, Yellow stared at our shoes, still looking confused but trying to understand.

"Red and Cyan. They're, gone. Dead. Someone on this ship killed them." I say. 

The crew looked at the three of us just staring. Silently, they all realized the gravity of this situation. Little by little they all started grabbing their weapons holstered on their side. They were wary of each other, of course they were. 

"Somebody fess up NOW." White demanded holding her switchblade on her right hand. Her face was still, unmoving, brows curved downwards, obviously angry.  
But her eyes were slightly tinged with fear. 

All our helmets were off, so we could clearly see everyone's facial expressions. Nobody looked like they were faking anything. Most looked scared. 

"How do we know you three aren't responsible for this huh? Why don't we shoot all three of you out of the ship?" Green said while gripping his shotgun. 

"Calm the fuck down Shrek. Do you really think we would have killed those two and kept our fucking suits spotless?" Pink suddenly blurted out. At this point me and my buddies also held out our weapons. 

Lime and Black were still silent. Seemingly struggling with coming to terms with the fact their buddies are now dead. 

"Why don't you two say anything huh?" Green aimlessly pointed his gun at them. 

"Our crewmates are dead and you two are standing around." He says with no remorse. They flinch at his words, Green's always been a fucking asshole.

"Shut up jackass their fucking friends are dead don't try to act like you're so high and mighty. You never gave a shit about them." Brown piped up. 

"Guys. Let's just all go to our separate rooms and deal with this tomorrow. We have no evidence at the moment. Finish all your tasks in the morning. Is that clear?" White said with a commanding tone. Of course, they're the leader after all. 

We all headed to our quarters. Luckily our doors were passcode locked, we never share our passcodes with anyone. There was a small sense of security. But, nowhere felt safe anymore.

I couldn't sleep. I kept hearing banging above and below my room. The ship must have not been aligned correctly. Happens all the time anyway. 

Still, that wasn't what kept me up. I kept seeing flashes of the electrical room in my sleep. Constant visions of my beloved crewmates getting slaughtered. It's not real. I remember I kept telling myself that in my dream. But, when I woke up in a cold sweat, heart beating out of my chest and tears running down my face. I knew. There was something going on here. The room felt colder, it was dark but it felt like someone was watching me. I couldn't sleep. So I stayed up and just cried.

After a while the room felt a bit warmer and I fell asleep. 

I woke up the next day and remembered the happenings of the night before.

Theres an impostor among us.


End file.
